Now, Today
by snapescelticgirl
Summary: You did it love. He's gone. Now come back to me. Please. . . . Songfic. Song is What About Now? by Chris Daughtry


_Dis: I do not own any of the following characters, places or anything recognizable from the books or movies. They are Miss J.K.'s. God love her!!_

_

* * *

_

_Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?_

'Oh Harry. Look at you. I am so sorry. I just couldn't get to you in time. He had me petrified in the dungeons. I couldn't fight it off. I am so sorry my love. Gods, I wish you could hear me. I wish I could tell you that I love you. I know I have told you that before but you always said it was not the right time. I can almost hear you. _Not now, not today_. That's what you always said. And I never fought you. We both assumed that there would always be a time for it. But there never was, was there Harry?'

'Sometimes you accused me of never seeing beyond the scar. Oh but I did, my Harry. I always did. Even that first year. And sometimes you accused me of not having a heart. It wasn't that I didn't have one. It was just empty. Until you came along. Even after our years of fighting, you were the one to fill my heart.'

'I need for you to wake up now, my Harry. I need you to wake up and tell me. I love you Harry and I need to hear it from your lips. I knew it from your actions but I need to hear it. Please Harry! Wake up. I need you. I can not make it without you.'

_Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.  
_

'You did it Harry. You've changed the future. And everything is a little brighter today because of it. He's gone for good now. And it has freed you. It's freed everyone. But it has freed me most of all. I feel alive for the first time in years. No one to answer too. No expectations. You did that, love. You. Always you. Only you'

'I can show you freely now, Harry. I have no need to hide it anymore. And I will show you. I can almost hear you. _Not now, not today._ That's what you'd say when I'd try to show you my love. And I understand now, even if I didn't then. You were trying to protect me. His wrath, I would have been unable to bear. And you knew that. I would never had made it through a night. But I am here now, love.'

'You always thought you were unworthy of love. You never imagined that anyone could see past the name to love the person underneath. You never imagined that I could love you. Never imagined that I could see past the mask. But I did and my love has found you.'

_What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?  
_

'And so here I sit. Next to you. Waiting for what everyone else has said is impossible. I'm waiting for you to wake, my Harry. And I have been waiting a long time. So prove them wrong, Harry. It's time. I can almost hear you. _Not now, not today._ But it's time. Now, my Harry. Today.'

'You have made me into your image of truth. I walk a different path because of you. It's a path that I did not know existed until you came along. And I do not want to walk it alone, my Harry. You have made me into what I was meant to be. The others didn't believe me. Not about our love or my new path. And until I showed them our memory spheres, they were ready to throw me out. They saw, my Harry. They saw what we couldn't say out loud. They found the words we couldn't find.'

'Harry. You must wake today, my love. It's been to long. You must wake. Any longer and the others will give up. I never will but I think if they give up, you will sense it. And that will hurt too much. Please, love. Now.'

_The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you.  
_

'Good Morning, love. Brand new day. I wish you could see this with me. Remember all those mornings on the Tower roof. Just you and I. Watching the sun give us another chance. You said it always felt that way. As if the sunlight could cleanse our souls. I always laughed at you but it was true. Even if we had fought, you were always there in the morning, ready to start again.'

'Oh Harry. I need you. My heart is not whole without you. I need your smile, your laugh, your touch and your love to survive. My head is slowly losing the battle, but my heart will never give up on you. I can not. It would be like letting part of my soul go. I know you hear me. And I can almost hear you too. _Not now, not today._'

'Even now, just sitting here with you, is a healing balm. You face, with just a hint of your loving smile. I hold your hand and watch the shadows of the night fade away. I wish I could make your pain fade away like that, my love. I will always be here though, my Harry. I am by your side. My love will remain wrapped up in you, always.'

_Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.  
_

'Oh, my Harry. I can feel the pain. It is slowly killing you, isn't it? I don't know how you can still live with it. I can only hope that my faith and love make it a little easier. But they tell me that you have gotten better. You just have to fight a little longer. But I can almost hear you. _Not now, not today._ But you must. . .Fight, my Harry.'

'We've come so far from the start, love. We are almost there. Please Harry, hold on just a little longer. Hold onto life and love. And let go of the pain and the fear. That is what is hurting you. I am right here. Feel me. Draw on my magic. Feel it. Take it.'

'I am yours for now and always, love. Remember that. There is nothing I wouldn't do to help you. Take what you need from me. I will give you all that I have. I always would have. My love, my magic and my soul. Use what you need. Please.'

_What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find? _

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,

'I can't seem to find the words to say what I want to, love. I can't face them. It is too much. I thinkthat I will stay home today. I can't seem to find it in me to care either. I want to give up. But my heart argues with me. The hope is gone but for some reason. . .I can almost hear you now. _Not now, not today._'

'You gave me the greatest gifts in the world. Your love, your faith and an eternity with you. I am the man I am today because of you. And no matter what happens now, our love will never go away. No matter that we couldn't say the words. No matter that no one else ever heard them. We know.'

'But it's too late, my Harry. You are gone and I can not live without you. The others will not understand, so I will not try to explain. Maybe they would be jealous. After all, I am going to see you very shortly. Please forgive me. I tried. I did but it's just too late for me to learn to live without you. And I don't want to try. I love you Harry. I always have and I always will.'

'I can hear you now, my Harry. . .what?. . .Oh yes my Harry, I agree.

Now, Today. . . . .

_Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?  
_


End file.
